


ART - Always Happy to See You, Jack.

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Digital Painting, Line Art, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART Created for Trope Bingo Round 2 prompt: Power Dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Always Happy to See You, Jack.

I was in a creative mood once more and the prompt reminded me of the two most powerful men in Eureka - Nathan Stark, Director of Global Dynamics, and Jack Carter, the town Sheriff. I adore the dynamic between the two characters, and all the wonderful friction between them too :D

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/395516/395516_original.png)


End file.
